Paradise, Flys
by chatterbox.me
Summary: Louis gets put into One Direction, Harry falls in love with Emily, Louis younger sister. And she dosn;t know. Drama happens and people go into rocky paths.
1. Keep Seeing You

**Louis has auditioned for X-Factor and got put into One Direction, Harry takes a liking to his younger sister Emily, buts she's too busy to notice since Harry has a Girlfriend LOLA, and Niall and Emily are inseparable.**

**A/N: This is my first story and it's been in my head for ages, I'm a big Harry fan so yeah. This sotory is also on because I wanna share it everywhere!**

**6AM London, Tomlinson House**

"EMILY get your skinny butt up!" Louis said in a sing song voice.

**Emily's P.O.V**

Just because i'm 15 and his 18 doesn't mean i can keep my time. Louis Tomlinson my older brother has been going ballistic over the posters up around my school. That's right, i attend Royal Ballet school and ever since his been picking me up, Louis has been fawning over the posters. I've loved ballet ever since i'd been able to walk, but i'm not like all those Betty Bun Heads. Who are just CRAZY, i do love to have fun, that's just part of being a Tomlison isn't it?

**5 Minutes Later**

Out of shower and today's Louis big day. Putting some blusher on and throwing some leggings, a brown and cream baggy jumper, scarf and flats. Me? I've got a hazel brunette hair like my mum and Louis. Past my shoulders. I mean guys turn their heads when they see me but i'm like a normal girl.

"EMILY HURRY UP WE WANT TO GET TO THE HALL EARLY" i heard my typical mum shout. Running into the car with my phone "I told you to go without me i have to go see Lillian" I said whining, Lillian my best friend, she was the one that turned heads.

"AWWW but sis don;t you want to see me become a star"? Louis said pulling my out of the car. "AGR fine, what song are you singing?" I said

"EXCUSE ME" Louis said wide eyed looking at me like i was from a different universe. "What you never did tell me" I said

"Hey There Delilah, haven't you heard me in the shower?" He said now with a a serious look. "Umm NO! I don't listen to you in the shower why would i?" I said looking angry but the smile on my face gave everything away.

**9 Swears, 3 Coffees and 7 run through's of "Hey There Delilah" Later**

Giving me a sloppy brotherly kiss and slapping his number on his shirt, Louis waved and ran around the corner.

"So bored" I thought in my head putting my ear phones on and standing inside the Hall.

"Ommffh" I my body was tangled with a idiot who just feel on top of me. He got up a and gave me a hand flashing a cute smile at me. "Green eyes, curly brown hair his not an idiot in my books now" I thought straightening my scarf and shirt. "Err sorry about that lovely" That it i just melted. "I can't sit still can't wait to sing" He said ruffling his hand through his hair. "Ohh i'm Harold, everyone calls me Harry, Harry Styles.

I stared at him, "I'm Emily, and hello Harry, Harry Styles. "Are you auditioning too?" Harry said. "Oh no my brother is, Louis he dragged me along." I said. "Well wish me luck" Harry said giving me a peck on the cheek and running round the corner i saw Louis only moments ago.

"Maybe he likes me, maybe he thought i was a complete losers, battles going off in my head. Lillian would of been so disappointed at me, getting only his name.

**15520 Louis Tomlinson**

I quickly ran to the seats in between some girls. Louis started singing "Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?" After singing the girls were chanting Louis. "Hahaha i thought in my head my brothers already got some fans."

"EMILY I GOT IN, I GOT IN" He chanted running up to me and spinning me around.

***BEEEEEEP*** Mum and dad's car went in the rain.

Harry, Harry Styles, i keep glancing if i could see him, had he sung yet? Looking round once again i followed Louis into the car.

**2 Months Later, December 1st**

**Flasback* 2 Weeks Ago, One Direction **

***BEEP* 1 New Msg**

**Louis Tomlinson:** EMILY get down to the studios, i did'nt get into the heats, instead and second chance with a BAND! 5 of us, Harry, Zyan, Liam and Niall! Don't message back! You have to come, and anway your on HOLIDAYS!

Harry, i thought why does that name sound so familair

"AHH LOUIS WHY" it was only 6 in the morning and he wanted me to get my butt to the studios. Showering and putting a dress, stockings, jacket and scarf grabbing my phone i ran down stairs. Dad was already waiting fo me. "Tell Louis good luck, ahh i can't believe it." Dad said mumbling the last words.

"LOUIS AHH I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" I said jumping up and down looking stupid even though there were 3 other boys in the room. "EMILY! Missed you so much, you know i'm in a band now!" Were going to be moving in the X-Factor House EM!"

"Ahemmm aren't you going to introduce us to this stunning lady Louis?" A Irish boy said with am extremely cute face. "Oh yeah hahaha now you know where i get my looks from." Typical Louis said striking a pose with his hands on his head and butt sticking out.

The room rose with laughter. "Anyway this is my babbby sister Emily, OH and no dating her okay, i forbid all of you." Looking at the 4 boys. "Aww but she's cute" the Irish one said.

"Hahahaha well we can be inseparable best friends." I said smiling at the blonde. "So are you guys going to introduce your self's to ME?" I said sitting down next to Louis, the only one i knew apart from my new inseparable friend.

"I'm Niall your new best friend" Niall said giving me a wink, i have got to admit he was very cute.

"VAS HAPPENING" A boy with dark hair with a bad boy look, with melting eyes.

"And hello! I'm Liam" A boy resembling Justin Bieber a star from America.

"Ohh and there one more at the back" Louis said, i looked over his shoulder and saw him texting Eleanor, a girl he was getting very close with.

"Oh guys i was wondering is it okay if i hang my boys free. I mean since were here with no girls and that' A attractive green eyed boy said walking in with thank god some pants and a shirt on after what he just said.

"HARRY?" I said my eyes lighting up. "Emily? HI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" He said picking me up and giving me a hug.

Niall, Louis, Zyan and Liam gave us weird looks. "Ehy how do you know Emily" Niall said looking at me blankly. "We met when Louis was auditioning" Emily said smiling proudly.

"You looking lovely as ever" Harry said smiling at me, i blushed. "Hey WE are inseparable right?" Niall said hugging me. "Hahaha thats right." For the next half an hour Niall and i were chattering. His accent was just too cute and his personality charmed me. I couldn't help notice Harry kept giving me glances while talking to Louis. While Zyan and Louis were having arms wrestles

"HARRY i was looking for you everywhere ommffhh you were supposed to pick me up i had to walk in the rain!" A girls shouts came into the room, the 5 boys and i looked up.

"Oh Lola i'm sorry Louis brought his sister around isn;t she awesome" He said winking at me. "WHAT were you somehow fraternizing with her!" Lola said sweeping her blonde hair out of her blue eyes. She look somehow American? "Err guys i'll see you later" Harry said sighing and dragging Lola away.

"So is that Harry's girlfriend?" I asked leaning on Nialls legs, both of us had bonded really well the last 2 hours. "HAHAHA if that's what you call it" Liam said. "Shes so annoying i swear she oes 3AM wake up calls just to make sure his not with some other girl" Louis said giving me strange looks indicating Niall and i becoming too close. I quickly got up and sat beside Niall instead.

"Oh i said well anyway i better get going you guys are moving into the X-Factor house tomorrow right?" I said packing my bag and opening up my contacts.

"YUP! Can't wait, were having Nando's tomorrow since Nialls loves it, wanna come along" Zyan said looking at his reflection on the T.V screen. "HAHAHA yeah sure why not i'm meeting Lillian at the ballet studios. "ALRIGHTY byeee lil sis!" Louis said. "YEAH BYEEE" Niall said hugging me while blushing. "BYE" Zyan said grining at me. "HEY we should all get your number" Liam said, i thought i could even see the sign "LIGHT BULB" written across his head.

"Yeah sure here just give me your hands" I said taking a pen out and writing it on each other them, except Louis..duh his my brother, "I'll give it to Harry" Zyan said jumping off the couch and running out to find Harry. "Bye guys, see your tomorrow, i hope you've pack your underwear Louis, remember that time when..HEY" I said Louis covered my mouth with his hand. The 4 boys erupted with laughter.

***BEEEP*** I saw Louis, Harry's and Niall's faces appear on my phone, each with a message left, while in the car with dad heading back home...

**A/N:**

**Thanks to anyone who reads this.. i wans't sure how long the chapter would be, so please Read, Vote and was my first! Uploading another chapter today since... i'm just to addictated So thanks, **

**P.S This story is also posted on , where I have another account to post my stories!**

**Amy (:**


	2. Chapter 2

I will no longer be updating PARADISE FLYS on here, instead it will be on WATTPAD so here's a link to PARADISE FLYS! I changed the title to THREE WORDS.

Just COPY AND PASTE these 2 links into the URL BOX!

4554284-three-words-harry-styles-three-words

And check out my other story LONDON CALDER AND ME

5762722-london-calder-%26-me-harry-styles-calder-%26-me

THANKS! CHATTERBOX! (:


End file.
